Divinity
by Lashloseus
Summary: He loves her, she loves him. But its forbidden, the laws made before them, restrict them now. But, maybe, something can be more powerful than divine order - Perhaps the barrier between Hollow and Human, is not ultimate. AU, Rated - T
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note : /Sigh**

**This is so gonna piss off my other readers but I can't help it anymore! As if my update times aren't long enough :P**

**Must…write….Ichihime…..MUST**

**B-t-w I am open to all advice, I will never remove reviews (Unless its pure flame) And will almost always take help. It's the difference between a good writer, and a great writer **

**Disclaimer : I have requested Tite Kubo to give me rights to Bleach, I now have a slap mark on my cheek, aka I do not own Code geass- gah I mean Bleach. I don't own code geass either though : /**

**

* * *

**

Chapter One: Too different.

The rain fell heavily onto the orange haired man, dripping down his hair and unto his shirt. But he wasn't concerned, his attention has affixed on the orange haired women crying into his chest.

It was for the best, he was one of them, and she was one of them. They were too distinct. Any fatal attempts at keeping this relationship together would only end in more pain for her. He had to do this.

"I love you…Orihime," Ichigo soothed, "but I can't I'm sorry."

The girl didn't respond and continued crying. He stared unto her head, slowly letting go of her, gently pushed her away, and opened a portal to his home. The further away she was from him, the better.

The orange haired man sighed as he lay deeper into the sands of Hueco Mundo.

"God damn…why do I have to come this far for those idiots to leave me alone." The Vasto Lorde moaned.

Ichigo was one of the few to reach such a level of power; his appearance itself shivered the bones of other hollow. His long horns extended frontward, attach hazily to his skull, his long orange hair dipped down to his waist, and two lines of black shot down his forehead, through his eyes and to his jaw line. A strange marking was in scripted around his hollow hole, and red fur covered his wrists. He held a blade in a beaten down golden sheath, out of all the Vasto Lorde, he was the only one with a sword.

Ichigo froze when he heard two noises coming from behind him.

"Shi-!" Ichigo cursed.

"Ahh, Kurosaki, ran when you caught sight of me eh?" The long haired man started.

"You bastard! Don't think it's over!" The blue haired added.

"What is wrong with you two…" Ichigo started, "Grimmjow, Nnoitra."

He stared at his two fellow Vasto Lorde, Grimmjow was plated fully in hollow armour, including his tail, his mask covering all this head, hair emerging from the top, the mask rounded and narrowed when going down his face, with its teeth coming from the very sides of his head to the front, meeting with each other. Ichigo always knew Grimmjow resembled a Jaguar, but he had no idea what Nnoitra was supposed to be. A mantas grim reaper devil of doom? His horns shot straight up, his head was long and his body skinny, his teeth formed a smile, and his hair covered the base of the horns. His arms had long scythe like blades shooting out of the back of them, each being long enough to reach just above his neck. His legs were skinny and light, and had ferocious claws at their end.

"What is wrong with us? The hell is up with you, you're a hollow, a beast, and a beast that doesn't fight has no reason to live." Nnoitra spat.

"You say I don't fight, when I just kicked your ass an hour ago." Ichigo countered.

Nnoitra roared and pointed at Ichigo, "That was a fluke! You got a head start anyway!"

"It doesn't matter remember? Were beasts." Ichigo smirked.

"Whatever! Draw your blade Ichigo!" Grimmjow ordered.

"Hell no Grimmjow, you're pathetic! Weak! You don't deserve to even fight with a Gillian!" Nnoitra announced.

"What did you say you horned Mantas?" Grimmjow said.

"You wanna fight? Is that it?" Nnoitra yelled.

Grimmjow spat at the ground, "You bastard! I'll show you what being a Vasto Lorde is all about!"

Ichigo saw the chance and dashed away, far away. And calmly hid his reatisu, thank god that was over.

"Ityyyyyyyyyyyyyyygo!" A voice called.

"No….way." Ichigo denied, his face being smashed.

He stared at the child drooling on his face. A wide smile plastered on her face.

"Damit Nel! Can't you just greet me normally for once?" Ichigo asked.

Tears emerged from her eyes, "Itsygo you'r so mean! Nel sway hi tu you and you yell ats Nel!"

Ichigo hushed her while rapidly glancing around, "Okay Okay, I'm sorry just stop crying! It was nice of you to say hi, really!"

"Rweally?"

"Really really."

A smile spread on Nel's face as she let out a laugh, "Thwen lets me ride your back!"

* * *

Ichigo walked around Las Noches, constantly hearing snickers and laughs directed at him. He can't believe he was actually carrying this kid around.

"Fwaster!" Nel commanded.

"Yeah yeah…." Ichigo sighed; all he wanted was some sleep. People saw he was exactly like his trainer, strong, and incredibly lazy.

Then he felt it, that reatisu, the one belonging to that damned man. The man who crushed all his dreams and hopes before he was born. He groaned and turned around. To a brown haired man in white smiling at him. He hated it, the way he smiled; it told you that you were only alive because he was allowing it.

"Good to see you, Ichigo." Aizen greeted.

"What do you want?" Ichigo asked, "Father?"

* * *

**God damn this chapter is boooooooring, I'll spice it up next chapter :)**

**Well thanks for reading and see ya later**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Sorry I haven't updated in a bit, but I'm kind of busy around this time of year, anyhow, here's the chapter, enjoy! :D**

**Btw, I dunno why I rated this M in the first place, I changed the rating so sorry if you were expecting something more…explicit, sorry guys but lemon ain't my style**

**Reviews :**

**Zodious - Thanks for reviewing, and your question is answered in this chapter :) **

**Crystal Dawn - Thanks, hope you enjoy :)**

**Cheerleader40404 - I'll be having flash backs like this one here every chapter, so you see what happens bit by bit, and yea, I like my stories to have a lil twist xD Anyways thanks for reading and reviewing, hope you enjoy**

** - Hope you like it spicy XD Thanks :)**

**MrsMoshae - Yes...father XD Thanks for reviewing **

**Sword2009 - Quite sad indeed xD Thanks btw**

**BB03 - Thanks, sorry bout the delay, hope you like this chapter :)**

**Rochelleteentitan - Thanks :) I'll try to update sooner from now on as well.**

**Lyhime - Thanks and enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I dun own bleach mkay?**

**Anyhow, unto the chapter! :D**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: A mission

_I sighed laying into the grass, the wind breezing against me. It was nice to have some time to myself. _

_Someone seemed to be walking to me, grunting, I looked over to see a orange haired girl in a plain white dress coming towards me, I was about to ask her if she needed anything, until she tripped over me. _

"_Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" She started, waving her hands frantically._

_I looked at her strangely, she was the one who tripped, she should be worried about herself._

"_Uh...It's not a problem, but are you ok?" I asked, stroking my hand through my hair._

_She straightened her back, and gave me a smile with a thumbs-up._

"_Sorry again, I didn't expect anyone to be here," She explained, "I come here every week to relax, no one is ever here so I never check, not meaning I don't like people! Actually I think it would be great if people came, that way we could have fun with a whole bunch of friends and it would be way better than being alone and-"_

"_It's okay…I get the point." I told her, surprised by how much she talked, "If you want, I can move so you can have your privacy."_

"_No, its okay, you were here first anyway so it wouldn't be fair," She smiled, "But if you want your free to join me." She offered, holding up a picnic basket. _

_I thought about it for a moment, I was starving anyway, it was better than having to go back to town and eat, so I asked if she was sure, answered by a nod, and decided to accept._

"_So, what's your name?" I asked out of curiosity._

"_I'm Inoue Orihime, and may I ask your name?" Orihime replied._

"_I'm Kurosaki, Kurosaki Ichigo."_

_

* * *

_

I looked deeper into the eyes of that deceitful man, and the smile his lips curved into. He was the first and only, perfect arrancar, he started experimenting on other hollow, and made a formula to convert himself into one. Not a fragment of his mask was left, he looked truly human. But everyone knew that it only worked for Aizen because of his sheer strength, and that other hollows didn't have a chance to get the same results.

Some people told me he used my mother, Masaki, others say that wasn't the case at all. The only one I ever trusted was Stark, my mentor. He told me that Masaki meet Aizen while he was visiting the world of the living, he didn't know if Aizen was actually interested in her, or if he wanted her to see what would happen to a offspring of a hollow and human, aka me. But he did know that Aizen in the end had feelings for Masaki, and quietly mourned on her death. He would've turned cold that night, if it wasn't for the love he had for me. But even after hearing all of this, I still find it hard to believe my father even had the slightest bit of love for either me or my mother.

"You speak to me so coldly, it saddens me you know." My father sighed, smiling.

"Is that so?" I asked, keeping my tone affixed.

He chuckled before continuing, "I have some work for you, it requires going into the world of the living? What do you say?"

I grunted, more work, "What is it?"

"I simply need you to retrieve something that is all, more information will be giving before you go, be free to take those friends of yours, Grimmjow and Nnoitra." He answered.

"Fine, I'll get right on it." I complied.

"Excellent." Aizen said, "Try to be back soon."

"As you wish."

* * *

Rukia stretched yawning, today was quite a day. Whenever there are no hollows to take care of, there's a bunch of schoolwork, when there's no schoolwork, there's a bunch of hollows. She sighed; at least it was over now.

"Bye, Kuichiki-san" The orange haired girl waved.

"See ya later, Inoue." Rukia replied, walking home.

She waved to her friend, and returned to walking, all she needed was some rest. Just a second later, her phone started to beep.

'_Are you serious…" She thought to herself._

Rukia sighed and ate some soul candy. Her gigai collapsing to the ground.

"Chappie! At your swervice!" Chappy announced.

"Just make it home, I'll be back soon." Rukia commanded.

"Rwight!" Chappy agreed, dashing away.

* * *

Rukia looked around, the hollow was supposed to be here. Suddenly, she felt a reatisu, and before she got the chance to turn around, she was thrown to the ground.

She forced her body up, and looked to the sky, and what she saw terrified her.

"What's this? A shinigami?" The hollow started.

Rukia couldn't believe her eyes, that was…a Vasto Lorde! She regained her composture, and drew her blade.

"I am Kuichiki Rukia, the lieutenant of the 13th court guard squad."

The hollow slightly tilted his head and looked down on her, he started, "I am Kurosaki Ichigo, a Vasto Lorde, which by your expression I'm sure your aware of."

"Don't worry, I have no need to kill you, make your way and I won't hurt you." The orange haired vasto lorde relieved.

Rukia didn't say anything and stayed firm.

The vasto lorde looked at her questionably, and sighed, "I thought as much."

Before Rukia could blink, the hollow flicked her on her head and sent her flying back, crashing her into a building.

"That should be enough." He stated, moving on.

He was about to start when something stopped him and his feet, ice.

The ice gathered and shot up into the sky, freezing him. The injured death god covered in blood walking to him.

"First dance : Hakuren." She whispered, falling to the ground, just a flick drained her of all her energy.

At least she defeated him, or thought she did. Her heart stopped hearing upon the crackling ice. The shards fell from the sky, the silhouette of the fiend formed in the sky.

"I don't think you understand what just happened there, I let you live," He spat, "Now I won't be as nice."

In another instant he drew his blade and flashed to the injured lieutenant, and struck his sword down.

Sparks flew in the air and the metal clang echoed around. Rukia was astonished.

"Captain..Ukitake?" She questioned.

The captain smiled at her, his blade firm.

"A captain eh? This town is well guarded," Ichigo started, "Too bad, I don't have any time to waste."

The hollow moved his blade so the point was pressing against the captains. As red matter gathered to its point, he incanted, "Cero."

* * *

Renji and Ikkaku looked strangely at the entity before them, his smile chilled their bones.

"I'm Nnoitra, and your screwed." The mantas smirked.

"Heh, I'm Ikkau, and you're wrong." The shinigami countered.

"Is that so?"

* * *

Matsumoto felt the reatisu of her fellow comrades, looks like their battling already, but she didn't have time to analyze, the Vasto lorde sprint to her again, with unimaginable speeds, she stealthily dodged, but short after blood spewed from her side.

"Im Grimmjow Jaggerjaqs, and these are the last words you'll ever hear."

* * *

Ukitake quickly got a feel of the reatisu around him, noticing the other two vasto lorde present.

"C-captain, your arm…" Rukia whimpered, staring at the burn mark left from cero on the captains left arm.

"It's nothing, just rest and get better, I'll take care of this." He assured, looking back at his enemy.

He was strong, possibly one of the strongest Vasto Lordes, his movements were disciplined and his attacks precise.

"You are one of the strongest aren't you?" Ukitake asked, "Of the Vasto Lorde I mean."

Ichigo looked at him for a while before responding, "You do know we are categorized as hollows correct? Into ranks?"

"Yes, into Espada and Numeros if I'm not mistaken" He informed.

"Correct, and I am one of the Espada." Ichigo started, turning around and lifting his hair making his back visible.

The captain stared unto the number imprinted on the middle of his back.

"Seven!" He gasped.

"Yes I am Kurosaki Ichigo, the septima Espada."

He couldn't believe it, just at seventh ranked and he was this powerful, if he hadn't dodged his cero at the exact time he did, half of his body would be nonexistent right now.

But his thought got the better of him, Ichigo appeared behind him and kicked, sending him to the ground.

The hollow walked to the shinigami and point down on him, an orb of reatisu forming at his finger.

"This is your end Captain," Ichigo announced, "Ce-"

"Ichigo stop!" A frantic voice called.

Ichigo froze the reatisu fleeing, and turned to the person who had just yelled to him, he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Orihime?"

* * *

**And then they lived happily ever after :P**

**Jk jk**

**OK, I promise to update soon, since I have the idea for the next chapter already set out.**

**Hope you enjoyed that, till next time **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note : And my update is late…..again…**

**Busy busy blah blah *Enter Exuse Here***

**Reviews -**

**Himelove22- Thanks for the support and sorry bout the late update. Hope you enjoy :)**

**RochelleTeenTitan - Thanks :) Enjoy**

**Hime4Life - Thanks : ) Sorry bout the delay.**

** - I know, pathetic seven lol :P Thanks for the support.**

**Sword2009 - Hmm I'm glad you reviewed Hmmm. Lol Jk, thanks for reviewing. Hope you enjoy :)**

**Bleachbunny3 - Thanks ! :) Hope you enjoy.**

**Cheerleader40404 - First of all thanks :) And yea, I wanted Aizen to be more flexible in this fic. I thought Rukia was powerful enough to be a lieutenant, so I just made it so. Also, I hated in the series where all the espada are supposed to be stronger then captain's as normal Vasto Lordes but are uber weak in reality, so I just gave them a crapload of power :P Keep on reading for more lol**

**Zodious - Yea, the mission was not included in the chapter so you didn't miss it :D Thanks for reviewing. **

**Mosspaw - Lawl, thanks. And don't worry I know how hard it is to write on those damn small things lol. **

**Disclaimer – Bleach be nimble, Bleach be quick, Bleach jumped over my claiming stick!...Okay that doesn't even make sense, I don't own bleach.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three: The Meeting

_Ichigo stood in place, staring awkwardly at the orange haired girl._

"_You want me…to bring my friends?" He questioned._

"_Of course! The ones you talk about, Grimmjow and…Nno-Nno…." She stuttered, forgetting the name._

"_Nnoitra." Ichigo Finished._

"_Oh yea! Him too, I'd love to meet them." Orihime said._

"_But they might not want to meet you…" Ichigo mumbled so Orhime couldn't hear._

"_I mean…you don't have to if you don't want to…" She told._

_Ichigo let out a sigh and stroked his hand through his hair, "Fine fine, I'll ask them."_

_Orhime let out a big smile and clapped her hands together, "That's great! I'll bring some of my friends too, it'll be great!" _

"_Y-yeah…"Ichigo said, waving and walking away._

_Once she was out of hearing distance he continued, "If they decide not to eat you."_

_

* * *

_

_Tatsuki and Chizuru stared with tilted heads at the group in front of them._

_First at the long and sleek black haired one, with a huge smile plastered on his face. Then to the blue haired one, who was looking at them with the corner of his eye and mumbling to himself. Then to the orange haired one, averting his gaze to the ground. Ichigo was wearing all black, a black coat, a black shirt, black paints, and a strange sigil of a skull was around his neck. Nnoitra was wearing some normal jeans, and a tight white shirt, his back arched for some reason. And Grimmjow was wearing a strange white dress, exposing his front body, and the scars placed on it._

'_Fucking Grimmjow, wearing the friggin Numeros uniform.' Ichigo mentally cursed. _

"_U-um…Orhime, can we talk to you for a second in private?" Tatsuki asked._

"_Sure!" She chimed, following the two._

"_What the hell are you thinking inviting them!" Tatsuki whispered to her, quite furious._

"_Why? What's wrong?" She asked._

"_Look at them!" Chizuru said, pointing over, "The blue haired one has scars! And look at their strange clothes! They look like they're from a gang!"_

"_But their Ichigo's friends…I'm sure their nice…" Orihime assured._

_Tatsuki sighed and looked at her friends pouting face, "Ok ok, but at the first sign of anything weird and were outta here!"_

"_Thank you Tatsuki!" Orihime chimed, hugging her. _

_Over at Ichigo's group, things weren't exactly silent. _

"_What the fuck was going through your shit mind bringing us fucking here!" Grimmjow roared._

"_I dunno….I could have some fun here." Nnoitra grinned, staring at the girls. _

"_Ichigo if they find out beside this it'll be our heads!" Grimmjow announced._

"_Both of you, shut up, I invited you I never told you to haul your ass over." Ichigo countered. _

"_Idiot…." Grimmjow grunted, seeing the girls walking back._

"_Well now! What should we do first?" Orihime asked._

_Ichigo smiled looking at her; her smile was kind and fulfilling. He'd do anything to see it._

_The orange haired man sipped the drink ever so slightly, moving his gaze from the earring Nnoitra was wearing, then to the ring Grimmjow was. The earring, the ring, and the sigil Ichigo was wearing as well were devices to disguise them as humans. As well as their appearance, their reatisu was also altered to not bring attention to Shinigami. They had to be concealed, after all…_

_They were on a mission._

_

* * *

_

Ichigo stared angrily at the women with her tear filled face. His damn father knew she was here! He sent him hoping he would meet up with her!

"Damn him…" Ichigo mumbled under his breath.

Ichigo looked down to where the captain was moments ago, to see him at a safe distance recovering. He grunted as thoughts came into his mind…but not his own.

"_Ichigo Kurosaki, this is Intelligence control, we are here to inform you about the targets." The thought said._

"_Understood, continue." Ichigo commanded._

"_It is a women, known as Rukia Kuchiki, she has black hair and-"_

"_I've found her." Ichigo cut off, ending the transmission. _

Ichigo averted his gaze to the lieutenant on top of a building, in stance. He didn't say anything or let out any warning. He stepped over to her and stabbed his claw deep into her chest, swiftly pulling it out to reveal a small gem like orb.

"So this…is the Houkyokou." Ichigo announced.

Again without warning he opened a portal to Hueco Mundo, stepping inside. He turned over his shoulder to see the women astonished, yelling the injured Shinigami's name and running to her. He looked at her one more time, before the portal swallowed him in.

* * *

Ikkaku grunted trying to get up.

"Damit..." He spat.

"Looks like we're done here, I'm out." Nnoitra announced, a portal appearing behind him, "Looks like you weren't enough to take out…the Ninth Espada."

* * *

Matsumoto kept blade firm at the hollow walking away from her.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" She yelled.

Grimmjow jolted to a stop and turned around, pointing his finger at her.

"By hell this isn't over, I will come back one day, and that day will be your last," He announced, "Don't forgot who I am! Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez! The 12th Numeros!

* * *

The horned Vasto Lorde pushed his way into his father's palace, and broke in without warning.

"You knew didn't you." Ichigo asked.

Aizen looked at him with an awkward expression, "Whatever do you mean?"

"Orihime damit! You knew she was there! You sent me knowing!" He roared."

Aizen's expression changed from awkward to grim in a moment, "If I knew she was there," He started, "I would of sent someone to kill her."

"What the hell do yo-"

"She almost resulted in the end of us both, Ichigo," Aizen interrupted, "I sent you only to retrieve this…"

He pulled out a small cube with the black orb in the middle of it. He glanced at it ever so deeply. Almost as if just looking at it gave him power.

"I will make you all…into Arrancar." Aizen told.

"A-arrancar?" Ichigo asked, taken back.

"Yes, and you will be the first, my son."

* * *

As the fragments of hollow bone fell off the orange haired man, his eyes ever so slowly opened.

He felt strong, all so strong.

Little of his mask was left, only a fragment that was clamped to his right jaw line. It had teeth on each edge. He looked above him and first saw Nnoitra, smiling widely at him.

"How does it feel?" The mantas asked.

"It's weird…Not having horns."

* * *

**Bleh short chapter. **

**I will ****honestly**** try to update soon, to make up for the shortness.**

**Till then :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Damn, it's been a while… I can tell because I had to read the last chapter to remember where the story left off 0,o**

**But anyhow, I'm back, sorry to everyone for such a late update**

**Reviews –**

**cheerleader40404**** – Thanks for the review, hope you enjoy :)**

**Sword2010**** – Oh I see, lol. Thanks for the review, enjoy the chapter :D **

**Blitch**** - Thanks :), and yea I worked on plot for this update, I just needed to get the other crap out of the way. Hope you enjoy :D**

**himelove22**** – Thanks a lot :D, sorry about the late update, enjoy :)**

**zodious**** - You'll see ;D, thanks for the review, enjoy the chapter :)**

**Arashigan16**** – Don't worry it'll unravel, thanks for the review :D Hope you enjoy :) **

**Unto the chapter!**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Bleach, if I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics :P**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four: The Titans**

_He watched her eyes as they focused down the river, reflecting its beauty and adding it with her own._

"_It's beautiful, isn't it?" She asked._

_Ichigo was caught off guard, "H-huh?"_

_Orihime turned to him, a questioning gaze on her face, but smiled and continued, "The River I mean."_

_Ichigo calmed himself down, "O-oh, yea, it's beautiful."_

"_My brother used to bring me here all the time when I was younger, he told me that our mother loved this spot." She informed. _

_Ichigo didn't say anything, he didn't want to pick on such a delicate subject._

_Orihime's mother died when she was two, their father was a drunkard and left both of them. So Sora, her older brother, had to take care of her himself. He later died in a train accident when she was eight. Ichigo couldn't imagine what kind of pain she must have felt._

"_Does your mother have any favorite spots?" Orihime asked._

_Ichigo lay down on the grass, thinking about it, "Well, she does love this one place; it's in…another country though."_

"_That's nice, what's the name of the place?" She asked again._

"_It's called 'Las Noches', a kind of…palace." Ichigo told, wondering how many codex he just broke._

_Orihime stepped over and sat down next to him, "That's cool…"_

"_What about your father?" She abruptly said._

_He tensed, "I rather not talk about him." He answered, looking away._

_Orihime saw her mistake, "S-sorry! I shouldn't have asked something I didn't know about!"_

_Ichigo looked over, to her frantically moving hands as usual, he smiled as he held them with his own, and sat them down._

"_It's okay; there was no way you could have known." Ichigo relieved. _

_Orihime's cheeks tinted red and she gazed at the grass, "T-thank you…"_

_Time past as his hands remained on hers, she didn't look up, or say anything, just continued to stare at the grass they were sitting on. In an attempt to get a quick glance, sure that he was looking another way, she averted her gaze to him, only to be found staring deep into his eyes._

_Her cheeks tinted more, as she stared deeper into him. Suddenly, breaking out of the trance, she tried to move her gaze again, only to be stopped by a gentle hand which relocated it back into eye contact._

_She didn't know what to say or do as he leaned in closer, his arms wrapping around her._

"_I love you, Orihime." Ichigo announced._

_Orihime's eyes slowly shut as he replied, "I love you too, Ichigo."_

_Their lips met, the moon acting as their spotlight. It felt to both as if they had landed in paradise. However, the eyes staring at them from afar, was soon to make their paradise, into a burning hell._

_

* * *

_

The tall black haired individual came closer to the orange haired figure laying on a rock. He swung his scythe into the ground as he sat next to him.

"Hey Ichigo." Nnoitra called.

"Mhm." Ichigo responded, opening one eye to him.

Nnoitra paused for a moment, "Let's duel."

Ichigo closed his eye, grunting, "Go fight one of the other Espada."

Nnoitra grinned, "Mad, are we?"

"Not really." He countered.

Nnoitra looked at him for a bit more, before staring down to Las Noches again.

"What did Lord Aizen say about the Hōgyoku? It's main power?" Nnoitra asked without looking away.

Ichigo let out a breath of air, "It's supposedly does whatever its user wants, quite the godly power."

Nnoitra let out a chuckle, "What if Aizen wants for all Hollows to die?" Looking over to Ichigo.

Ichigo opened his eyes as they met with Nnoitra's, grinning himself, "Perhaps that is what will happen if we attempt to become the Titans." He said, closing his eyes again.

Nnoitra grunted, "Maybe."

Rukia stared out the window, to Soul Societies chirping birds. She looked over as the door slid open.

"Hey there," Rukia greeted, "Orihime."

The autumn haired girl smiled and waved, putting flowers into the vase next to her, and taking a seat near the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Orihime asked.

"Great! I'll be back to the Human World in no time." Rukia assured.

Orihime gave her a weak smile, staring down at the ground. Rukia gave her a concerning look, worried about her friend.

"Hey…Orihime?" Rukia called.

Orihime looked up to her, "Yes?"

Rukia bit her lower lip thinking of how to ask her, "How did that Hollow…know you?"

Orhime was taken back; she again diverted her gaze to the ground, her eyes full of sorrow.

"I-I'm sorry! You don't have to tell me-"

"Have you ever heard of the Titans?" Orihime cut off.

"Titans?" Rukia asked.

Orihime took in a deep breath, "Their basically a governor of all three worlds; Hueco Mundo, Soul Society, and the Human World." She explained.

Rukia listened inventively, "They…govern them?"

Orihime nodded, "Anybody can take the place of the Titans, whether it be Shinigami, Hollow, or even human, or a mixture of some sort. However, only Shinigami have ever been titled the Titans. They reason that Hollow's and Humans would not be able to make such hasty decisions without bias remarks."

"But…what does this have to do with you knowing that Hollow?" Rukia questioned.

"Ichigo Kurosaki…is the son of Lord Aizen Kurosaki, the Emperor of Hollows," Orihime sighed, "All Hollows bow down to him."

"Ichigo was sent on a mission by his father in the human world, to analyze something he found." Orihime continued.

"What was it?" Rukia said, leaning up.

Orihime paused, her heart was yearning, "To analyze, me."

"Y-you?" Rukia stuttered.

"He heard my about my powers of phenomenon rejection, and wanted to study about it," Orihime informed, "he sent Ichigo, and two other Vasto Lordes for the mission, but they were caught, by the Titans."

"W-what did they do with them?"

Orihime sighed, and pulled something out of her purse. It resembled a rune of some sort, she handed it to Rukia.

"Press into it and let your reatisu flow inside it, you'll see the meeting where they were judged." Orihime instructed.

Rukia nodded and did so, and leaned back into her bed as images burst into her mind. She recognized which ones were Hollow right away. The orange haired Vasto Lorde that she encountered, the brown haired man, the blue haired one, and the long sleek one were all Hollows. The others in the rooms were wearing black robes, in scripted with a design, they seemed to be Shinigami.

"_Kurosaki Aizen! Emperor of Hollows! Do you understand the crimes persecuted against you?" A voice boomed. _

"_Please, sir, if you further the investigation you can realize that this was a simple study mission, nothing more." Aizen pleaded._

"_Nonsense!" A different voice boomed, "Your wish was to obtain this power, and use it against Soul Society to rule over!"_

"_That wasn't it!" Ichigo roared, coming in line with his father._

_Aizen stopped Ichigo with his arm, "Let me handle this."_

_Aizen lowered his arm and redirected his attention to the Shinigami, "I will sacrifice a total of ten Vasto Lordes, as a compensation for my crimes."_

"_Denied." A voice in the center of the room announced._

"_S-sir?" Aizen questioned. _

"_You have repetitively gone against our customs; therefore we will bestow a much greater price unto you." He told. _

_The two Vasto Lorde at the back looked angered; Aizen looked back at them to assure them._

"_May I please be informed of which past crimes I have committed?" He asked._

_The center Shinigami grunted, "First of all, organizing the Hollow into an organized facility, grouping them, this was accounted as a war crime, you obviously were attempting to create a army to overthrow us."_

"_That was done so we wouldn't eat each other!" Ichigo snapped. _

_Aizen let out a shred of reatisu and threw Ichigo unto the floor, "Watch your tone."_

_He let off the reatisu and continued, "Very well, and the preceding one?"_

"_The marrying of a human, one of great reatisu at that. To mate with, in an attempt to create a strong half breed, this could act as a powerful tool of destruction." The voice boomed, pointing at Ichigo. _

_Aizen tensed, "Then, what do you wish to gain? My son?"_

"_I have no interest for that mutt." He informed. _

"_If he's a mutt then why was it a crime to have him in the first place?" The blue haired hollow spat._

_The man looked over to him, "The very thought that was at mind in itself, is the crime."_

_The Hollow clenched his fist, but managed to keep control. _

"_As for the price, Kurosaki Aizen, we will take away something which will teach you to not interfere with the great peace once again." _

"_We will sacrifice your wife, Kurosaki Masaki." He announced. _

_Aizen's eyes shot open, "What! She had nothing to do with this!"_

"_She has already been summoned," He told, "whether or not she was involved is none of my concern, this event will keep you in your place for the future."_

"_That's stupid!" Ichigo boomed, "If you want to sacrifice anyone, take me!"_

"_Silence runt!" He roared, "The decision is final!"_

_Aizen took in a heavy breath, "Sir, I am willing to trade a sum of one hundred Vasto Lordes for my wife, Masaki."_

_The voice didn't respond as a beautiful brown haired woman stepped into the room, standing at the side of the center Shinigami. _

"_As I told you, the decision is final," He turned to the woman, "Do you understand the punishment?"_

"_Yes." She responded._

"_Don't be insanitary Masaki!" Aizen yelled. _

"_It's okay." She smiled._

"_It is understood, very well, begin the sacrifice."_

_Aizen drew his blade as he sprinted to the woman, attempting to save her. But was crushed by two guards, additional guards were holding the other Hollows in place. They couldn't do anything as a light shot down onto where the woman was standing, as it disappeared, not a trace of her was left._

"_M-mom…" Ichigo whimpered. _

"_Masaki…" Aizen whispered. _

"_I hope you trash have learned your lesson! Perhaps you won't be so hasty in your actions now. You are dismissed. Court adjourned." _

Rukia's eyes shot open, as she looked around. She was back in her room.

Rukia looked over to Orihime, to see silent tears dropping out of her eyes.

"Were the Shinigami…the Titans?" Rukia hesitantly asked.

Wiping a few tears Orihime nodded, "Because of me…It cost Ichigo his mother…It's my fault."

She broke into tears again, Rukia tried to comfort her but to no avail. No wonder she hated talking about it. Those bastards that call themselves the Titans are corrupt, they take every opportunity they can to try and weaken the Hollows, in an unjust court.

Rubbing Orihime gently, she spoke, "Don't worry, it wasn't your fault."

She would have consoled her further, but froze when she felt a sudden reatisu appear into Soul Society. She couldn't believe it, it was…

Orihime rose up slowly, "Ic..higo.."

* * *

"_The trash seems to be on the move again." A voice boomed._

"_They can't do anything dangerous." Another said._

"_It matters not; they will all be nonexistent soon."_

_

* * *

_

**Author's note: Phew, finally done. Hope you guys enjoyed the chap, I tried to make it a longer one to make up for the epic time break in-between the last update xD **

**Thanks for reading.**

**Ciao**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: I'm back :D**

**Alright, let's do this**

**Reviews –**

**Zodious – It's nice to be alive xD Thanks for the review!**

**Himelove22 – Yea, evil little creatures those Titans D: Thanks for the review, hope you enjoy the chapter :D**

**Inoue Schiffer – Thanks a lot :D Hope you enjoy**

**WestAnimeBrigade – Thanks :D And yea I'm obsessed with Hollow Ichigo, so I kinda molded this story after that xP**

**Nnoitra – ****Where the hell have you been!**

**Me – Huh? Oh, just busy with some important stuff.**

**Grimmjow – Searching up Nude Neliel pictures is really important eh?**

**Neliel – Excuse me?**

**Me – Screw you! Just cause of tWhat your all gonna die painfully and slow!**

**Disclaimer – Lashloseus + Fanfiction - Doesn't = He owns Bleach A.K.A – I don't own Bleach**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five: Retrieval **

_He let himself slide down the wall, his shaggy hair veiling the emotions of pain across his face. His two comrades came along to him, hoping to pull him out of his depressed status. _

"_Hey, the hell you acting like that for?" The first one spat._

_The other blue haired one followed, "Don't be such a little shit! Feeling sorry for yourself isn't gonna fix anything!"_

_The tall one was about to follow up on suit, until a soft hand held him on his shoulder. The hollow turned around to the green haired Espada. Who simply shook her head at the two of them, bringing them with her, allowing the orange haired man to console within himself. _

_He tried to swallow all the facts that appeared before him. He reviewed them over and over in his head. Las Noches was in a horrible condition. He can no longer see the love of his life, if he knows what's good for her. And his mother was dead. The hollow swallowed hard, repeating that last one in his head. _

_His mother was dead._

_He cringed; emotions mixing and conflicting violently. He didn't know whether to be outraged and storm into Soul Society, or to be overwhelmed by the guilt since it was his fault. He cringed again._

_It was his fault. _

_No! It was his damned father's fault. Everything that man did lead to more and more destruction, more and more pain that he had to deal with._

_Clamping his teeth he threw his head back colliding with the wall. He wanted to blame him. But he couldn't. He knew there was only one person to blame._

_Himself._

_The strong reatisu flowed over him; he didn't as much as flinch. As the footsteps came to a halt in front of him, he raised his head to the man he wanted to blame. The man he couldn't blame. _

"_Your mother is the reason she's alive." The high lord spoke._

_Ichigo didn't catch on, "What do you mean?"_

"_You don't find it strange? Normally they would have an hour long hearing when choosing to sacrifice someone with great importance. However, this time they did not."_

"_And so? We already know those corrupt bastards." _

"_They already had the hearing beforehand, where they discussed her will. Her wishes were granted." Aizen informed, "One of them being, the forgiving of you and __**her**__."_

_Ichigo didn't need to ask who he meant by 'her', his father looked as if he wanted to puke whenever the subject changed in her direction._

"_If she didn't plead for you two, both of you would be dead." The brown haired man finished._

"_Interracial breeding right? That's what they would've charged us with." Ichigo inferred._

_The high-lord didn't show any emotion, "There's a reason they haven't told you about the charge at the court, they want you to continue, so they __**can**__ charge you. And hurt us further."_

_The vasto lorde asked himself if his father would really be hurt in any way by his own death, "I'm not going to lose you as well, within 24 hours that woman will be non-existent to us."_

_Turning away, he walked down the hallway, continuing, "End everything within that time, and after that, if I ever send you anywhere near her again, it'll be to kill her."_

_Ichigo let his head dip down again, rage boiling inside of him. This was for the better, he assured himself. This way, he wouldn't lose another person close to him. He clenched his fist; none of this would have happened if he was human. None of this would have happened if she didn't exist. He dipped lower. But he wanted her to exist. His life seemed to have purpose because of her. Does he love her even more then he loved his mother?_

_He clamped his fist so tight blood drew out of the palm._

_He disgusted himself._

_

* * *

_

Chaos rampaged across Soul Society, squads preparing for the impending attacks. From what the reconnaissance squads discovered, there were only four individuals. But all with overwhelming reatisu, outdoing that of Captains. Although, they didn't seem to know what they were. They looked Shinigami, but wore strange white robes and had an awkward feeling in their reatisu.

"There is no doubt that this is a movement by Las Noches," The Captain Commander announced, "All Captains are to be at their posts, full war-time usage of Zanpakuto's are granted."

"But sir, the report on their appearance and their strange reatisu, is it possible that they really are…" Captain Ukitake inferred.

The Commander nodded, "They are deemed to be Arrancars."

"B-but sir, the Hōgyoku was stolen only a few days ago, is it possible that Aizen…?" The captain added.

The Captain Commander nodded again at him, "It seems so."

* * *

"R-Rukia!" Orihime stuttered.

"Don't worry, the Captains will take care of this." Rukia assured.

"It's not that!" Orihime pleaded, "That reatisu…it's…"

Rukia analyzed the worried expression on her friends face, "Don't worry, I'm sure they won't kill him."

"It's not that either! The Espada are strong…the Captains won't last against them," Orihime told, "Plus, there's something strange about their reatisu."

Rukia couldn't say anything, she wanted to tell her friend she was wrong but from the reatisu she was feeling…that would be a lie.

* * *

"Heh, I feel some nice reatisu's here…" Nnoitra sensed, "but nothing that'll be fun."

"Watch out Nnoitra, you might get killed if you're not careful." Grimmjow laughed.

Nnoitra grunted at him, "Don't get cocky cause' of yer new rank Grimmjow, I can still kill your ass."

"Like hell." Grimmjow countered.

A fight was about to break between the two, but Ichigo cut them both off.

"We are here to fight Shinigami, if you want to fight anyone, fight them."

Both the Hollow's let out a 'humph' and ended their conflict. Ichigo continued with orders, "Grimmjow, head into the northern district, Nnoitra, you go to the southern. Ulquiorra will stir up the guard. I'll carry on with the mission."

The newborn Arrancar's muttered an acceptance, and head off to their assigned district. Ichigo remained on top of the hill, feeling the reatisu of all the different individuals present here. But his attention was locked only on one.

_She doesn't exist to me…_

_

* * *

_

Nnoitra gleefully struck his scythe around, taking down anyone in sight.

"This is stupid; no one here has any fuckin' strength!" He roared.

"What's this?" A voice from behind him called, although it sounded like a statement much more than a question.

The mantas turned around to a spiky haired Shinigami. Bells at the end of his hair ringing from the soft wind. Nnoitra took a good look at him, and noticed his distinct uniform.

"Heh, you're a Captain eh?" Nnoitra asked.

"Kenpachi Zaraki, Captain of the 11th court guard squad." He announced.

"Nnoitra Jiruga," The hollow started, thrusting at his enemy, "Quinto Espada."

Crashing his blade down upon Zaraki's, the ground underneath his feet crumbling into dust. The mantis's blade continued to press down, as he stuck out his tongue and fired a Cero at the Captain.

Managing to dodge, Zaraki jumped back. Regaining his stance while staring at the hollow, the white clothed creature was wiping the dust off his shoulder.

"You better go all out," Nnoitra started, "I might kill ya' by accident."

* * *

"I told you I'd be back!" Grimmjow roared, sending a kick to the lieutenant.

The force threw Matsumoto back, she painfully returned to standing, blood leaking onto the floor. Grimmjow wasn't prepared to end it there; he sent another kick in her direction, making direct contact with her stomach. The woman chocked out blood, once again finding herself thrown onto the floor.

"I'm done screwing around…" The Arrancar announced, drawing his blade.

But he wasn't able to finish drawing it, as ice materialized on his sheath. He turned his head to the young captain, his Shikai released, and blade ready.

"Who's the little squirt?"

* * *

"Run! We got no chance!" An injured Shinigami yelled, sprinting frantically.

His companions watched him run away and followed in suit, creating distance between them and the pale skinned entity. But stopped when another appeared before them.

"C-captain Ukitake!" Several of them exclaimed, returning to their position.

"It's alright, retreat from here, this is too dangerous for you," He commanded, the Shinigami focusing on him which a strange expression, "Now!"

Deciding it was for the best, they ran. Leaving the two powerful individuals to each other. Both of their reatisu's was calmed, barely escaping the bodies of their owners. Yet, enough was released for them to get a firmly analyze the other.

"You're a Captain." Ulquiorra stated, remaining emotionless.

"And you're an Arrancar." Ukitake returned in suit, "As are the others who came with you."

The Hollow didn't respond, just used those green orbs to stare deeper unto the Captain, "I sense that the one I fought in Karakura town is here as well."

"He's probably raised in the ranks of Espada now that he's become an Arrancar, correct?" Ukitake asked.

"Wrong."

Ukitake was taken off guard, "He hasn't? So he's still the Septima Espada then?"

"Incorrect." Ulquiorra repeated, "The Hollow you faced, Kurosaki Ichigo, is no longer part of the Espada, he was dispatched after his transformation into an Arrancar."

The Shinigami's eyes opened with shock, "How strong…are the new Espada?"

The black haired man drew his blade, his gaze affixed, "You are about to find out."

* * *

Ichigo walked his way deeper into Soul Society, the gray walls being the only structures in his sight. There weren't any Shinigami stationed here either, which made it the perfect place for this mission. Continuing towards his destination he realized he was drawing closer to _her_. Letting out a sharp blast of breath he repeated the statement inside his head.

_She doesn't exist to me._

His train of thought was abruptly disturbed shortly after, as he raised his hand to stop the blade headed towards him in its path. Looking at the assaulter, he recognized him as a Captain immediately. His black hair wavering from the sudden block.

"Quite a stealthy strike," Ichigo praised, "But nothing I couldn't see through."

The man ignored him and fled to a safe distance, standing his blade vertically parallel to his spine, "Scatter, Senbonzakura."

The pink matter filled the skies, motioning their way to Ichigo. The Hollow simply grunted and released a wave of reatisu, which caused the blade to rematerialize.

"Impossible…" Byakuya whispered. This couldn't be, after he releases his blade the only possible way to avoid the attack was for each single petal to be struck down, which requires a massive amount of reatisu. By just letting out a simple wave, his reatisu should have to be extraordinary to cause his Shikai to fail.

"Another nice attempt, but again, nothing I couldn't see through." Ichigo claimed.

The Captain grunted, turning over his blade and dispatching the hilt, "Bankai."

* * *

"Only the sixth…and so strong…" Hitsugaya gasped, blood trickling out of his clothing.

"Friggin pathetic," Grimmjow spat, kicking the injured Shinigami, "not even worth killing."

* * *

Byakuya dropped to the ground, he couldn't believe it. Just in moments that _thing_ shot right through his Bankai. How could he possibly be that powerful? He looked up and was taken in surprise, the Hollow was walking away from him, as if he was never there. The pain pulsed through his veins. He had lost the capability to move his body.

"Sōten Kisshun, I reject!" A chant came from behind him. Soon, a soothing feeling covered him, and the pain was steadily reduced. Turning his head the orange haired helper came into sight, beats of sweat were rolling down her forehead from concentration.

Right at that very moment, Ichigo's footsteps came to a halt. He pivoted backwards and started towards the two. His eyes locked on something.

Orihime froze with terror, was he really going to kill Byakuya? Or…would be try to kill her? She swallowed deeply, returning the action Ichigo was sending her. A dead stare into her eyes. Would killing her make him feel better? Would it relieve him somewhat? If it would even lighten Ichigo's heart in the slightest, she would die happily. She caused so much pain to him, it was the price she had to pay. The Hollow was mere feet away from her now, continuing at his pace without any signs of stopping. Orihime closed her eyes waiting for some sort of pain to strike through her, but the footsteps coming from in front of her, passed right by her.

The woman turned her gaze to him, and managed to make out two additional figures past him. She recognized them after a moment. They were both Captains.

"Ahh! Long time no see Kurosaki-san!" Gin greeted, who was standing beside Tosen.

Ichigo nodded, "We have no time to waste, and I rather not risk losing you two, you are rather important in my father's…plan." The Arrancar stated, opening a portal beside the group.

They sunk into the essence of the portal, the gate shutting behind them.

Orihime took a while to absorb what had just happened before her eyes.

_Treason?_

_

* * *

_

Nnoitra laughed at the bloody mess in front of him, "You're a good fight!"

The other crazed fighter, who was covered in scars and blood, was returning the gesture, "You're not so bad yourself."

"I'd love to continue, but I gotta ditch," Nnoitra smiled, stepping into the darkness, "till next time."

* * *

Grimmjow tightened his grip around the lieutenant's neck, saliva dripping out of her mouth. Halfway to killing her, he released her, causing her to collide with the ground, "Not even worth killing."

He gave the two on the ground a last look, before following his friends 'home.

* * *

Aizen sat at the table observing different reconnaissance papers, scrolling through them speedily.

"You did it didn't you?" His son asked, leaning on the wall.

Aizen shifted his gaze to him, and gave him a small affectionate smile. Which remained unrequited, the only thing being sent back was a cold stare.

"You got rid of an existence."

* * *

***Stretches* **

**There you go, hope you enjoyed…I gotta go get me some sleep**

**Till next time**

**The infamous – Lashloseus **


End file.
